Agenda
by Mrs. Singing Violin
Summary: Red will do anything to get her kitchen back. Red/Pornstache.


Title: Agenda  
Author: Singing Violin  
Series: Orange is the New Black  
Rating: M  
Summary: Red will do anything to get her kitchen back. Red/Pornstache  
Disclaimer: These characters are definitely not mine. I'm glad to give them back at the end of the story.

Red needed her kitchen back.

Ostensibly, it was for the sake of her girls and the rest of the inmates. She didn't trust that Spanish-speaking whore of a mother to run her kitchen without destroying it.

Besides, she'd been betrayed. She'd helped that woman to cover up her daughter's pregnancy, and to create a scandal that would get rid of the cancer that was not-so-affectionately referred to as "Pornstache."

There would be no more pissing in the gravy, thanks to her.

And yet, her girls…the ones who owed her _everything_, refused to help her to hasten the inevitable.

So she'd done it herself. Or at least, she'd tried.

Now one death and at least one injury were on her head.

But ultimately, it was Mendez's fault. He'd pushed her…and she would have her revenge.

She counted the days until the end of his "administrative leave," lying low, considering her options.

She was accustomed to having minions to do her dirty work, but now, having been abandoned by them all, she knew she would have to carry out the mission herself. And strangely, she was excited by the prospect.

He waltzed in as confident as ever, giving her a triumphant sneer.

She countered it with one of her own. She knew he would find her later.

And he did.

She affixed her eyes upon him, letting him know she had not been beat. Inviting him to challenge her yet again.

And he did.

"She's not yours," she whispered when he came close.

"What did you say, Inmate?" he asked pointedly.

Red would not be intimidated. "I said," she repeated slowly, enunciating as clearly as she could, "the girl is not yours. She doesn't love you."

"Is that so?" he asked suspiciously. "Well, how would you know? I heard you haven't got much clout around here anymore, _Inmate_."

She shrugged. "Believe what you want. But Daya is in love with someone else."

He glared at her, startled by her use of his girlfriend's name.

She began to circle him like a vulture. "She was trying to get caught. She's pregnant, but it's not yours."

Red could see him seething, boiling with anger, just as she intended. She also knew that he could not risk assaulting her…not here, not now…not when he was already mired in scandal.

She decided to go for broke. "You were supposed to get fired. But you didn't, so now I have to deal with you."

"Is that a threat, _Inmate_?" he asked.

"Again," she added, as if it would clarify her meaning. Then she leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Meet me in the supply closet at two o'clock and I will tell you where to find your…merchandise."

She slipped out of the room then, awaiting their meeting with calm poise. _Revenge is a dish best served cold_.

She knew he would be angry. But she also knew he would come.

And he did.

She was waiting for him. Calmly. She stood with her arms crossed, daring him to attack.

And he did.

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. She grunted slightly, but recovered her balance quickly.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

She raised her eyebrows. "I think you know."

His mouth curved upward then, and he chuckled. "You know I don't hold as much…sway around here as I used to, Red. I can't get you back in the kitchen, not after what you did."

She shrugged again. "Oh well. No deal."

"Wait," he amended, pressing himself close to her as she was forced into the wall. He reached out a finger and used it to caress her cheek, and her response was a fire in her eyes the likes of which he had never seen before. _Am I turning her on? _"Maybe we can make a deal after all."

She'd never been more disgusted in her life, but she channeled it towards her purpose. _Revenge now, puke later_. She reached out to caress his chest, running her fingers over his nipples, which she felt harden through his uniform. Glancing down, she saw something else was hardening as well. _Good, it's working_.

Gently, she unzipped his fly, releasing the "weapon" that had been so callously used against her in her kitchen not so long ago. She ran her fingers along its length and felt it grow under her ministrations.

Shocked and aroused, he didn't say a word, just let her continue. He'd always known she was feisty, but he hadn't realized her level of skill in this regard. _You've been holding out on me, Red_.

When he was on the brink, she let go and knelt before him.

"Seriously, Red? You?" He had to ask.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I haven't eaten in days. I'm hungry."

_This is going to be good_. "By all means, then, eat," he sneered.

She took him into her mouth and when she knew he was about to come, she bit down, hard. She tasted blood. But curiously, he didn't pull away, and despite the pain he must be feeling, he came hard, into her mouth. It was all she could do not to vomit right there in front of him.

"Jesus, Red, I didn't know you liked it rough."

She stood back up. "You don't know anything about me," she countered. "Except that you _need_ me."

"Yeah," he answered. "Your turn." With that, he pulled down her pants, roughly, and thrust his fingers directly into her. "You're tight," he observed.

"It's been a while," she admitted. "All the better for you."

At that, he thrust harder with his fingers, waiting for his other appendage to recover enough to replace his hand. And despite herself, she grew wet with desire. By the time he was ready, so was she.

He plunged into her over and over, dominating her as he'd always wanted to. In an instant, he forgot all about Daya and enjoyed this moment having something he'd desired for so long. His fantasies had been nothing compared to this.

And then she came, and the way she squeezed him, the way she shuddered, sent him over the edge again.

In an instant, they were both slumped against the wall, panting…

No wait, she wasn't panting. She was _crying_.


End file.
